Hasty Journey
by TaintedDarkInuShemeeko
Summary: Kenshin and the gang cross paths with a person who has lived a life similar to that of Kenshin's. What connection could she have with Hiko? Sano just might find someone to share a life with. Go Kenshin! KenKao SanoNori
1. Journey to the Future

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Rurouni Kenshin Characters. Though I wish I did.

(**A/N:** This is my first Kenshin story so be easy on me. The first Chapter is to Introduction of one my main characters. Hope you enjoy.)

"Dialogs"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 1: Journey to the Future**

By_ InuShemeeko_

Nori trudged on through the dark night. She hung her head low as single tear slid down her cheeks, she then looked down at the five year-old girl was asleep in her arms. Her small hands were wrapped around Nori's neck. The girl's head rested on her left shoulder, Nori then looked down at the eight year-old boy who walked slowly beside her.

Nori cursed herself as the events of the day before played through her mind. Her friend Hana and her husband had taken her in for a week. Nori had tried to change Hana's mind but she would have none of it. Nori's swords clanged together slightly as she moved the little girl named Kyoko to her other shoulder. Nori' mind drifted once more. Only to be brought back when the boy, Akira stumbled and fell in the dirt. Nori looked down at the boy.

"Akira, are you all right?"

Akira tried not to cry as he picked himself off of the ground. With his eyes cast downward he answered.

"I'm fine Ms. Nori."

Nori smiled down at him. She then lifted his chin so his brown eyes and her green eyes met.

"You know Akira, it's okay to cry. Even the best swordsman or woman can cry. It doesn't make you less a swordsman or less of a man. It makes you into a man, as well as a better person."

Akira smiled up at her then he frowned.

"Ms. Nori?"

Nori kept her eyes on Akira as his sister Kyoko shifted in her sleep.

"Yes, Akira?"

"Do you think my dad would be alright with me crying a little or do you think he would be mad?"

Nori smiled slightly at him while she tousled his black hair.

"I think that your father would be very proud of you. Yes indeed he would I promise you that, so don't ever doubt that."

She then took a minute to glance down at Kyoko; she was the mirror image of her mother. The same soft black hair and the same chocolate eyes, hence her name Kyoko which means mirror. Nori remembered the letter she had gotten from Hana the day Kyoko was born. To this day she never understood how Hana had found her; for she was a wander as were so many other swordsmen who work for the imperialist of Japan. In the letter Hana had told Nori of how her husband had wanted to name the baby and so he did. "Kyoko."

Nori blinked her eyes when she heard Akira yawn. She then scanned her eyes down on him.

"Akira, how about I bend down and I'll carry you on my back."

The boy started to smile then he frowned.

"I'm too heavy plus you're already carrying Kyoko."

Nori placed firm eyes on Akira.

"And who says that I can't carry two passengers?"

Akira looked up at her, "But won't I be two heavy?"

Nori just shook her head.

"Nonsense so come on. You, young man need some rest."

Akira climbed on as Nori knelt down for him to get on. Akira then ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, Aunt Nori you know if you didn't have all that brown hair mixed in with your red streaks, you would look like the Battousai."

Nori took a minute and laughed, "Oh really?"

Akira's little head bounced up and down as he shook his head.

"Yeah you even have a scar on your left cheek, just like the Battousai."

Akira placed his small finger on Nori's left cheek and traced the smooth scar, from the start of her cheek all the way to the end of her cheek. Nori sighed as she felt Akira's hand slowly slipped away from her face. It was then that she knew that he had fallen asleep.

Nori sped up her walking toward the small shelter she had seen. Which she knew was only a small cave, once inside the cave she walked away from the entrance and farther into the cave. She laid both children down as she piled leaves up to make beds for them. Nori laid Kyoko down first covering her with a small blanket. Nori then turned to Akira and laid him down beside his sister. Both children slept soundly as Nori build a small fire she didn't want to draw attention to them, but she didn't wish for the children to become ill either. She had never really ever thought about becoming a mother.

However, as the years of wandering had caught up with her, she had started to grow lonely. That's when Hana and her husband had offered to take her in. Nori had tired to decline many times but Hana had always told her to "stay right there." and that she "wasn't going any where."

As a child growing up she had been taught to follow the imperialist rule. Her father had taught her the art of swordsmanship. The imperil soldiers had been after her for the last ten years. Nori had did the most unforgiving thing imaginable she had turned against imperil soldiers. She had disliked the treatment that they gave the women, of the towns they passed through. However, it was the beating of two small children and the raping of a young woman that had made her turn against the imperil army.

Nori sat by the fire and watched as the flames licked over the logs. As she gazed into the flames her past came back to her. Nori had been known by many names the silence killer, the shadowed swordsman. She had also been called the Tiger by those who did not know who she was, however, the Tigress was the name that was spoken the most it also brought more fear into the hearts of men. Back when she had slain men and soldiers alike, she had always hunted them and then took their life quickly. She had been taken from her family at the age of sixteen by the imperial government. Nori had watched her father lose his life trying to protect her. From that day onward her heart and eyes had grown cold.

Nori gazed once more at the children has they lay sleeping. She then felt her eyes start to slowly drifted closed; troubled dreams awaited her as she slept. Nori's eyes snapped open at the sound of a twig snapping. She glanced at the fire, which had burned down to nothing but slow burning embers. Nori then hurried over to Akira and gently shook him. Akira's eyes opened quickly and he stared up at Nori.

"Akira someone is here take your sister and go hide. Go quickly now and do not look back. Go!"

Akira hurriedly picked his sister into his arms and started to run for cover. His breath caught in his throat as he reached a large boulder and ducked behind it. Fear shone in his brown eyes he watched and waited for Ms. Nori to say that it was safe to come out.

Nori scanned the darkness that surrounded her from all sides. Her right hand tensed beside the sword on her left, while her other hand tensed toward the one on the right.

"I know that you are there who ever who are. So you might as well show your self."

Out of the shadows a man came his brown hair was cut short even around is eyes. The man's eyes were narrow and a steel blue. Nori was taken aback by his sudden presents.

Nori gasped as the man's name slipped through her lips.

"Tomi Samuru!"

"Very good Hiromasa. For a moment I thought that you have forgotten all about me."

Nori kept her stance as she glared at Samuru.

"What do you want here Samuru?"

Samuru let the look of surprise creep across his face.

"Why Hiromasa, I had no idea we were on a first name bases."

"Enough talking Tomi tell me what you want here."

Tomi Samuru started to laugh it was deep with hardly any heart. It made the hair on Nori's neck stand on end.

"Why do you think? I have been tracking you for the last two months. But you already knew that didn't you?"

Tomi Samuru's eyes then glazed over Nori's appearance. If one did not truly know her one would mistake her for a man. For she was dressed in the entire of a man, part of her dress was a blue gi, followed by a tan hakama.

"Hiromasa, I see you still where clothes of a man. I will have to say that the look suits you well. Then again I have never seen you dressed in anything else."

Nori never took her eyes from Tomi, she didn't trust him and his reason for being here was not good. She could only hope that Tomi didn't realize that Akira and Kyoko were close by. Nori slowly pulled her reversed blade sword from it sheath. She then noticed Tomi Samuru's glance at her other sheath and then at the sword in her left hand.

"Hiromasa, you have to be joking a reversed blade sword? Do you really think you can beat me with that? Why not pull your other sword we both know that it is a sword of the samurai."

That's when Tomi pulled his sword from his sheath. Akira watch in disbelief as he watched sword meet sword they were perfectly matched with their movements. He then glance over at Kyoko her brown eyes were wide with fright. That's when Akira decided to run for it, there was a dojo not far from here if he could just make it to there.

Out of the corner on her eye Nori watched as Akira took off with his sister. She knew where his was heading and knew that they would be safe there. However Tomi Samuru had also seen them.

"Ah, so you still have those to little brats with you?"

"Look at me Tomi I'm your target not them. Tora Jihi Sen!"

Tomi's eyes widened as Nori's reversed blade sword came down on him forcing him backward.

_'How can that be she has changed her attacks to fit this sword. If it had been her other sword I would be dead.'_

Nori glanced over her shoulder to see Akira disappearing in the distance. Samuru took advantage of this and tried to strike her. Nori felt Tomi move and jumped backward. The blade of his Japanese sword caught her shoulder, tearing the blue material of her gi.

"This ends here Tomi!"

Kenshin watched as Kaoru and Yahiko trained. His amethyst eyes looked toward the west as a huge gust of wind whipped through the Kamiya dojo. Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was distracted.

"Kenshin what is it, what wrong?"

Kenshin however did not hear her at first.

_'This wind is not nature that it is not. Something bad is happening out there that it is.'_

Kenshin then heard Kaoru speak his name again. He turned to her and smiled at her the best he could.

"Everything is fine Ms. Kaoru that it is. I was just noticing that there is a storm brewing to the west of us. That it is."

Kaoru then noticed a purple lightening streak across the sky. She gasped as she watched it streak across the sky again.

"Kenshin that can't be natural can it?"

"No, Ms. Kaoru I do not believe that it is."

Just then Sagara Sanosuke made his presents know in the dojo."

"Hey there Kenshin you guys see that weird storm out there?"

Just as Sanosuke was getting ready to speak again Kenshin placed his hand to his side near his sakabatou. Then ran to the dojo doors and swung them open as they opened Kenshin watched as a young boy fell to the ground. He then noticed a little girl in his arms. Kaoru came up to Kenshin and gasped. They both watched as the boy of about eight pulled him self to his feet. Kenshin's hand shot out to braced him as his legs wobbled underneath him.

(**A/N:** That's all for now. Tell me what you think good –bad etc.

_Tora Jihi Sen_- Tiger Mercy Sword

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	2. A Look in the Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin Characters. I do own Nori, and Tomi Samuru and the two children.

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogs"

(**A/N: **Please read your reviews keep me alive.) :'-(

**Chapter 2: A Look in the Mirror**

_By InuShemeeko_

Nori brought her right hand up to her mouth to wipe the blood away from it. She watched Tomi stagger to his feet her last attack had only knocked him to his knees.

"Very good, Hiromasa and here I thought that you had lost you touch."

Nori's right hand went up to her left shoulder. As she brought her hand back down she caught the sight of blood on her fingers.

_'Damn that first attack of his caught me this isn't good. If I don't figure something out soon he will kill me.'_

"I still can't help but wonder Hiromasa. What will it take to set the Tiger free again?"

Nori's Reversed Blade Sword clanged against Samuru's sword as she block his attack. Both fighter slide backwards from the impact as sword met sword once again. Images of the past flashed through her head. She remembered a duel like this once before, during the Sengoku Era, but it had no ending for the battle had never truly ended. Tomi Samuru had been on his last knee she had almost killed him. But he had vanished as quick as he had appeared. The sound of cloth tearing brought her back to the present time.

Her blade had caught the front of Tomi's gi and tore it open. A deep menacing laugh escaped from Samuru.

"You see the Tiger is already trying to claw its way out of the cage. But I believe I know the way to open the door."

Nori green eyes narrowed as she stared over at Tomi.

"I have no idea what you are talking about that I am sure of."

Tomi's steel blue eyes seemed to burn right through her.

"Oh but Hiromasa-san I believe you do."

Samuru straighten and took to small steps toward Nori. He then leaned in close to her, and whispered something into her ear.

"For you see Hiromasa I know how much those children mean to you. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

"Tome'o come here!"

A very heavy man stomped into the clearing. He was wielding a very large axe and he did not look happy.

"For you see Hiromasa I am never alone."

Nori stared over at the man holding the ax. She waited for him to attack he never did. The man called Tome'o held no emotion in his eyes they seemed to be almost lifeless. Tomi Samuru took this moment to give the man a direct order.

"Tome'o go and find the two children. Once found kill them. Then Hiromasa you will then die next."

"Nooooo!"

Nori charged after Tome'o she slid to a stop in front of him.

"I can not allow you to go. That I surly can not."

Tome'o swung his large axe through the air. Nori jumped out of the way just as the ax came down to the ground splitting it in half.

Kaoru glanced up at Kenshin as he picked up the unconscious boy, as well as the little girl for she refused to release her brother's shirt. Kenshin and Kaoru eyes held as they felt the ground tremble beneath them.

"Kenshin, did you feel that?"

"Yes, that I did Ms. Kaoru."

"You don't think it was an earthquake do you?"

"No, Ms. Kaoru I do not. None of this feels right."

The impact from the axe hitting the ground knocked Nori off her feet. The ax wielder headed off in the direction that both Akira and Kyoko had headed in. Nori's whole body was racked in pain but she was not about to give into it. Once she found her voice she shouted after Tome'o.

"Tome'o do you find pleasure in killing the innocence? If you take one more step into that path I will be forced to end your life."

All Tome'o did was laugh at her.

"You want me to be afraid of a little man-woman like you. Yes if you must know I enjoy hearing children scream as they are about to die"

Once those words slipped from Tome'o mouth something seemed to snap inside of Nori. Her green eyes lost their brightness and became a cool chilling violet. Tome'o took a step away from Nori as he saw this change come over her. He gasped as he listened to the words falling from Hiromasa Nori's mouth. For she sounded more like a man and Tome'o did not scared easily but this swordsman was unlike any other he had fought before. He blood ran cold as a thought ran though his mind, He was sure that either this was the Tiger in front of him or some how the Battousai had found him.

"Then I promise you that you will never have that joy again. For if you move another step I will kill you."

Tomi Samuru watched from the shadows a wicked smiled etched itself across his lips.

_'She will kill him soon and when she does she will never be able to wander again.'_

Nori's thoughts drifted to Akira and Kyoko. She had to keep this man from going after them. They were all she had left to keep her in this world with out them she had nothing.

Tome'o swung his ax through the air twice creating a huge whirlwind. Nori took advantage of this, using her speed and agility she slid to the left of him.

"Hey, over here!"

Tome'o stumbled in surprise, however he still managed to hold on to his axe. He then sifted his weight so he could swing his axe again. Nori slid under him just missing his attack. The blade of the axe unfortunately grazed the top of Nori's right shoulder. Blood quickly soaked through the blue fabric. This only made it harder for Nori to attack him back for now both of her shoulders were wounded. However her left one was not injured as bad as her right.

Just as Tome'o went to go turn and swing at her again. Nori notice that for three seconds that he was unsteady at the moments he was turning to swing. She took full advantage of this and attacked him in mid-turn.

"Tora Genkido Sen!"

Nori's feet landed on a large rock, to where she then propelled herself into the air to attack Tome'o. Her reversed blade sword was held tightly in her left hand. The blade of the sword caught Tome'o under the chin, forcing him backwards toward the ground. Nori landed gently to the ground in front of where Tome'o lay. She glanced his way once before heading on her way down the path Akira and Kyoko had taken.

Tomi Samuru slowly stepped out of the shadows and walked toward Tome'o. He then kicked Tome'o's foot.

"You idiot get up and go after her."

All Tome'o could do was shake his head as he pulled his heavy body from the ground. His voice was gone for the moment. The imprint of Nori's bade was still on his neck. Tome'o headed off after Nori. Samuru then called after him.

"Oh and Tome'o this time I WANT you to KILL her understand."

Tome'o nodded and headed on his way again.

Akira slowly started to wake up. He heard voices all around him none of them sounded familiar to him.

"It would appear that the young man is know starting to wake up. That he is."

Flashes of the battle between Nori and the strange man flashed inside his brain. Causing him to sit up quickly nearly knocking into his sister.

"Akira, you scared me. Please don't do that again."

Akira then rushed toward the dojo doors. He looked back over his shoulder at Kaoru and Kenshin who just looked at him with baffled looks on their faces.

"Thanks for all your help."

Sanosuke caught him at the door.

"Hey kid, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Akira squirmed for a minute and then started to yell at Sanosuke.

"Hey, you big rooster head let me go! I have to go help our guardian who is being attacked."

Sanosuke let him dropped to the ground. Kenshin's eyes widened as he remembered the strange clouds as well as how the ground had shook minutes ago. Kenshin looked down at the Akira and Akira looked back at him.

"Please sir, someone has to help her if you don't I think he might kill her. She's all we have left, please."

Akira quickly started to wipe the tears from his eyes. He did not wish to appear weak in front of the kind man. Just as Kenshin and Sanosuke headed toward the doors, they opened to reveal a figure standing in the doorway. The person's face was pointed down letting their bangs fall over their eyes. Sanosuke gasped as he looked at the person standing in the doorway to the dojo.

"Kenshin, this guy looks just like you."

Kenshin would have to say that he would have to agree with Sano. This man was the same height as him. He was also dressed in a blue gi much like the one Kenshin had. The more Kenshin stared at this person the more he felt as if he were staring in a mirror and was looking at himself. Kenshin happened to glance down at the swords on each side of the man's waist.

Kaoru looked down at both of the children who had showed up at the Kamiya dojo that afternoon. From the looks on their faces they knew this man yet they did not move.

As a strong gust of wind blew through the dojo, Kenshin then picked up a very familiar smell the coopery smell of blood. Sanosuke then looked down and saw a puddle forming underneath the man's right hand.

Just as Kenshin and Sano headed toward the man he held up his hand and stopped them.

"Don't move."

Kenshin then saw a huge axe come toward him. Both Sano and Kenshin stared at the heavy man as he swung his axe again. They watched in disbelief as the strange man dodged the axe again. Blood was running into Nori right eye making it hard for her to see. Her eyes then caught Tome'o looking away from her and toward the children and a young woman. Kenshin soon realized the danger and his eyes fell toward Kaoru and the two children.

"Miss Kaoru!"

Kenshin didn't even get a chance to move. The wounded stranger slid in front of the two children and Miss Kaoru. The stranger quickly pulled both of his swords out, forming an x as he stayed off the attack. Sparks flew as the axe landed on both swords. Kenshin and Sano watch as the man with the axe slid backwards as his attack was blocked.

The anger that had been on Tome'o face melted at once as he caught the sound of Nori's voice.

"Didn't I warn you earlier? That if you tried to harm them that I would kill you."

That's when Kenshin caught the looked in the stranger's eyes. He knew what it was because he had been there many times himself. Nori then slid away from Kaoru and the children. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke rushed to their sides.

"Are you alright Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes, I'm fine Kenshin."

Kaoru looked down as the little girl covered her face in her kimono. Akira just stared forward his eyes never leaving the battle.

Nori managed to block his attack one more time. This time however a white light sprung from the blades as she used her swords to catch he's wrist. There was a cracking sound as Tome'o dropped his axe. His eyes widened as he stared at his wrist.

"My……My wrist you broke my wrist!"

Nori flexed her Japanese sword in her right hand. Pain shot from her shoulder as she did so.

"Would you prefer that I remove it from your arm?"

Tome'o eyes widened as he started to move limply toward the door, his axe forgotten on the ground. He was able to four steps as he watched Nori place her Japanese sword into its sheath. Nori then ran like lightening toward him, her reversed blade sword ready to strike.

"I do not believe that you are welcome here. That I am sure."

"Tora Toushi!"

Nori sword caught him in the throat once more. Throwing him off again, She then stuck him one last time.

"Tora Jihi Sen!"

This last attacked knocked Tome'o to the ground. The force of the attack made him slid the rest of the way out of the dojo. Nori sheathed her reversed blade sword and then painfully reached out to pull the doors closed her blood staining the handles.

Nori shining green eyes looked from Kenshin to Kaoru and then to Akira and Kyoko. She then gave a small smile.

"I want to thank you for taking care of them."

Without warning Nori then fainted and collapsed to the ground. Akira then found himself running toward her screaming.

"Aunt Nori, Aunt Nori!"

Both Sanosuke and Kenshin were surprised at what they heard the boy screaming. Kenshin and Sano both ran to where Akira sat crying as he held Nori's hand. Kenshin came and smiled at the boy.

"She has lost a lot of blood that she has. But I believe she will be ok."

(**A/N:** That's it for now you all come back you hear.

_Tora Genkido Sen _- Tiger Rage Sword, _Tora Toushi- Tiger_ Fighting Spirit, _Tora Jihi Sen_- Tiger Mercy Sword.

Ja ne!

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	3. Fevered Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Kenshin characters. Nori, Tomi Samuru, Akira, and Kyoko are mine.

**Chapter 3: Fevered Dreams**

By_ InuShemeeko_

Sanosuke lifted Nori's limp body into his arms and headed toward the dojo. Kenshin walked beside him, while Akira walked behind him. Kenshin found Yahiko standing next to Karou.

"Yahiko go into town and get Miss. Megumi. Tell her it is an emergency."

Yahiko nodded, "You got it Kenshin."

Yahiko headed for Miss Megumi clinic. Sanosuke took Nori into Kaoru's room and laid her on the futon on the floor. Kenshin looked over at Sanosuke.

"Sano would you minded staying with Miss Kyoko. While Miss Kaoru helps me with Miss. Nori, it is very important that we stop the bleeding now."

Sano wanted to say something but he decided not too. He looked down at Kyoko.

"Come on kid lets go. I'll wait outside with you, while Kenshin and Kaoru work on you Aunt."

Kyoko lifted eyes big brown eyes up at Sanosuke. Her eyes darted to Nori then at her big brother who was hiding in the shadows. Kyoko then lifted her small hand out as Sanosuke took it and walked outside with him.

Kenshin looked down at Nori's blood stained gi as he slowly removed it. The axe had cut deeply into the flesh of Nori's right shoulder. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin as she carried in bandages and a bowl with hot water to wash Nori's wounds. He was completely focused on what he was doing. Kaoru cringed as she watched the blood pour from her wounds. Kenshin took a cloth from Kaoru and started cleaning the wound. Once it was cleaned Kenshin placed an herb paste on it as he placed it on the wound he felt Nori flinch. Yet she never opened her eyes. Once the paste was spread evenly on the wound Kenshin wrapped a set of bandages around it to stop the rest of the bleeding.

Kenshin looked over at Kaoru as she gently try to remove the gi the rest of the way off. The blood on her left shoulder had dried a little to Nori's skin making it hard to remove the gi. The cut was smaller and narrower then the one on the right. Proving that this cut had been made by a sword not an axe.

A few minutes later Megumi made her way into the dojo. Her face showed no humor only seriousness. She did a quick over look at both Kenshin and Kaoru's work and nodded in approval.

"A job well done Kenshin. Oh and you too Kaoru."

Kaoru tried not to grind her teeth. Kenshin looked seriously at Megumi. He then smiled lightly at Kaoru.

"Ms. Megumi, I believe we should check her for more wounds should we not?"

Megumi nodded to Kenshin. She then looked down at Nori.

"There maybe wounds on her back that we did not see. I believe we could roll her over and see. The bandages will protect her wounds."

Akira watched in the shadows as they rolled her gently over. Leaving her back exposed. He knew what they would find there on her back scars. Megumi, Kenshin, and Kaoru all gasped as they stared at the different scars that riddled her back. The largest scar on her back Kenshin knew what it was from but they others didn't have a clue.

Megumi shook her head in confusion.

"I don't understand what could have caused these scars."

Kaoru stretched out a hand and gently ran her fingers over the scars. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"Where did she get all of these? How could anyone do something like this to someone?"

Kenshin turned his eyes quickly to the shadows as Akira stepped out of them.

"I could answer all of your questions if you like. Because I know what made the scars on her back and I know why it was done."

Akira took a breath as he set out to tell them of Nori's sad tale.

"Ms. Nori is the daughter of the great swordsman Hiromasa Kana. Two years after Nori birth Nori's parents tried to conceive another child, but one never was. So when Ms. Nori turned eight he started teaching her the art of swordsmanship. She was a fast learner and picked it up quickly."

The small group listened quietly as Akira continued Nori's sad tale. He continued on and told them about the year She turned fourteen and how the government had came and took her away saying she belong to them. Akira when on to tell them of how the Tiger or Tigress had been born until he got to the part of how the scars came to be on her back.

"You see Aunt Nori was trained to be a assassin or manslayer."

Kenshin gasped and his eyes widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard Hiromasa Nori was a manslayer just like he had been. Kenshin then wondered about the scar on Nori's face and how she had gotten it.

Kaoru took a moment to voice her own question.

"So Ms. Hiromasa just when out and killed who ever the government said?"

Akira balled hands in to small fists. "No, she didn't! That's why the scars are on her back they were her punishment for not following orders."

Kenshin gently placed a hand over one of Akira fists and smiled gently at him.

"Akira, please go on, and tell us how the scars were put there if you can?"

Akira just nodded and took a breath.

"You see Mr. Himura, each time she would disobey an order to kill. They would remove her gi and would give her 30 lashes from a whip. After the time that she saw soldiers rape and kill a women, she became the Tigress and she hunted down the soldiers who were responsible for raping and killing the woman and she killed them."

Tears welled in Akira's eyes, as he got closer to the end.

"After that she left the rank of assassins she was in and became a rogue assassin. One night she managed to kill 35 men. My mother told me once that after that happened Ms. Nori snapped back to the person she once was. That was the night she started wandering, and when she vowed never to use Japanese swords again."

Kenshin scratched his head lightly.

"But did we not see her use one today?"

Akira smiled and nodded to Kenshin.

"Yes but if you were watching her you would have seen that she never used the sword in her left hand. Which is her best sword hand. She always had it in her right hand also she never used it to strike but only to block an attack."

Kenshin smiled at the boy. He was surprised at how much the boy had pay attention to the battle as well as the attacks and moves that were made.

"Akira do you now think you can tell me how Ms. Nori received this sword scar?"

"All I can say is that she got it during the Bakumatsu Revolution. From a guy name Kin, that's all I can say.

Miss Megumi looked over at Akira as she and Kenshin gently rolled Nori to her back.

"So what do your parents think about you traveling with a swordsman?"

Kenshin saw great sadness in Akira deep brown eyes as he answered Megumi.

"Um they were killed a couple of months ago. By several police officers, both of my parents refused to tell them the whereabouts of Aunt Nori. By the time Aunt returned home it was to late."

Megumi lowered her head.

"I'm so sorry."

Everyone's eyes soon turned to Nori as she moaned in her sleep. Her head thrashed against her pillow. Sweat tickled down Nori's face. A fever had quickly come upon her. Megumi reached over and started to dab her forehead as Nori moaned in her sleep. Memories of Nori past surfaced inside of Nori's fevered induced dreams.

Nori had tried to put most of her past behind her. However, it always managed to sneak up on her. There were men out there that still wished her dead. They would even stoop low enough to disguise themselves as police officers just to get to her. In doing so innocent people had died once again because of her.

* * *

**Flash back**

_Nori shoved her Reversed Blade in to into its sheath. She sandaled feet banged against the wooden boards of the bridge as she ran across it. She just had to make it to the Shoko's house, Hana and Taku were in troubled she just knew it. Just as Nori reached the Shoko house an all to familiar smell rose to her nose, it was the smell off blood. She had spilled it to many times not to remember it._

_Nori's heart stopped as she slid the door open. The scene that lay before her_

_was too much. It threatened her very own sanity. Blood pooled over the floor as it ran away from the now motionless body of Taku, his eyes stared into nothingness they were blank and empty. Nori knelt down and slid Taku's eyes closed. She then placed her hand against the wall; she still had hope for Hana and the children. However Nori's hope was shattered was she heard the **pat, pat, pat** of blood hitting the wooden floor. She slowly turned toward the sound, her eyes widened at the shock that lay before her._

_Hana had been tied to a chair beaten and stabbed. Nori knew that there was a chance that she had been raped those thoughts were shoved from Nori as a gurgling sound came to her ear. As she stared at Hana body she saw that she was still lightly breathing. Nori then realized that she could still hear blood hitting the floor, on looking at Hana closer she could see that Hana throat had been cut yet she was still alive._

_Nori rushed to Hana side. "Hana? Hana?"_

_Hana's voice bubbled as she lifted her eyes to meet Nori's._

_"Nori…..pleeeassseeee. Take care of myyyy childrennnn."_

_Nori nodded to Hana. Hana smiled once up at Nori as the last bit of life slid from her body and her eyes slid closed forever. Smoke then started to fill the room Nori coughed and gad and smoke entered her lungs. Her eyes looked through the smoke for Akira and Kyoko. Upon finding them she lifted Kyoko in to her arms and grabbed Akira's hand and ran from the house._

_Once they had made it safely outside Nori set Kyoko down on the ground. She watched in disbelief as the flames licked up the side of the house, causing the wall to cave in. Tears flowed freely from Nori's eyes as she watched the building burn, the bodies of her friends disappearing as well in the heat of the blazing fire. As her tears fell and splashed to the ground Nori realized she wasn't the only one shedding tears. Akira and Kyoko had their own tears to shed._

_Nori hands balled into fists as she fell to her knees crying. Nori then looked down at her as when she felt something sticky upon them. She cast her eyes slowly down to her hands, only to find them coated in Hana's blood. Nori had had it on her this whole time and she hadn't even noticed it. Tears ran harder down Nori cheeks as she looked up at the heavens a steady rain started to fall. A piecing scream then fell from Nori's lips._

_"Noooooooo! Whyyyyyyy?"_

**End Flashback**

* * *

A piecing scream awoke Nori from her fevered dream before she realized that it was her own scream. She looked around her surrounding not seeing anything familiar to her. Sanosuke jumped as he was awaken from a sound sleep. Causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Within a few minutes both Kenshin and Kaoru ran into the room in which Nori and Sanosuke were staying.

"Miss Nori what is it?"

A few minutes later Akira and Kyoko came into the room. Nori sighed as she looked from Kenshin to Kaoru from Kaoru to Akira and Kyoko. Her green eyes stopped and rested on Sanosuke.

"I'm very sorry if I awaken you, indeedI am."

Sanosuke looked of at her. "What where you dreaming about miss. The way you screamed it had to be something terrible."

Nori pressed her left hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Memories from my past and even my present are never easy to relive, that they surly are not."

Nori then winced as her left hand when to her right shoulder. Her jerking up in bed had cause the wounded to reopen.

Kenshin glanced over at Nori to notice how she was holding her shoulder. He then caught the sight of blood oozing through the fabric as well as the bandage.

"I would seem Miss Nori, that your wound has reopened that it has."

Nori's piecing green eyes fell on Kenshin and locked with Kenshin's amethyst ones.

"How do you know my name?" Raising an eyebrow as she looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin smiled and laughter gently. "That is what the children where calling you when you fainted. That they were."

Nori smiled at Kenshin. " I'm am just guessing but you are Mr. Himura Kenshin are you not?"

Kenshin was not surprised at all that Nori knew who he was. "That I'm am Miss Nori."

"How long have I been sleeping may I ask?"

Sanosuke decided to answer this one. "I'm guessing it's been about ten days right Kenshin?"

Kenshin nodded, "That it has. You gave us all quite a scared, that you did."

Kenshin's eyes smiled as he watched Kyoko run to Nori. However once she reached her Kyoko very slowly and gently hugged Nori. Who then smiled up at her.

Akira went to Nori as well and hugged her.

"I'm glad you're getting better Aunt Nori."

"As am I Akira. I have missed the two of you."

Nori then waved a hand toward the door.

"Now go you two off to bed."

Nori's eyes glanced over at both Kaoru and Kenshin.

"I apologize again for waking you up. Mr. Himura, Miss Kamiya you two should go to bed as well."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru nodded and headed out the door sliding it closed as they left. Once they had left Nori's eyes went to her wounded right shoulder. Blood had once again soaked through the gi fabric. A man voice spoke to her from the side.

"Here let me help you with that."

Nori's heart almost stopped as her green eyes locked with Sanosuke brown ones. She tensed as she felt Sanosuke's hands come up and slide the right shoulder of her gi off.

"Hey take it easy I'm not going to bite you, you know. Oh by the way I'm Sagara Sanosuke."

Nori looked down at her chest only to see that her breasts were bound. A small sigh escaped her lips. Nori winced as she felt Sanosuke pull the bandage free. The dried blood had caused it to stick to the sides.

"Sorry about that."

Nori's reply was simple. "That's quite alright."

(**A/N:** Well that's all for now please tell me what you think good over bad. I hope you like.)


	4. Hurt Inside of a Heart

**Disclaimer:** _sighs_ Once again I don't own Kenshin. It would be a dream come true if I did that it would. _"Ops, would you look at that Kenshin seems to be wearing off on me."_

**Chapter 4: Hurt inside of a Heart, Painful Memories of the Past**

By _InuShemeeko_

Sanosuke winced when he felt Nori flinch as he removed the bandage from her right shoulder.

"Sorry about that."

Nori reply was simple, "That's all right. Indeed it is."

Nori sighed and then spoke to Sanosuke.

"I wish to thank you and your friends. I truly do indeed. You all have been so kind to me as well as Akira and Kyoko."

"Hey don't worry about it alright. Helping people is something Kenshin and I do all the time."

Nori just nodded. Sanosuke then worked on finishing wrapping Nori's shoulder.

"There good as new. Well I guess I'll be going so then you can get some rest."

Sanosuke stood up and headed for the door. He then turned and looked at Nori.

"Hey, I'll catch you in the morning alright."

Nori smiled at him and replied, "Or course, Mr. Sagara."

Sanosuke spoke as he headed out of her room.

"Oh and you can call me Sanosuke."

He then slid the door closed behind him.

A few hours later Nori found herself tossing in her sleep. Memories from her past seem to be haunting her once again.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Give it up Tigress. Do you really believe that there is anything you can do to save these people?"_

_"Yes, Kin I do."_

_"Then if you are not with us then you are against us. And for that you shall die!"_

_The rain beat down hard on the swordsmen's bodies as their swords clashed together. Nori's Japanese sword caught the front of Kin's gi ripping it open. The blade glazed his chest causing blood to ooze from the small scratch._

_"Is that all you can do? I would have thought the skills your father gave you would be better then this."_

_Nori's eyes narrowed as she stared at Kin. A glint of violet shone in her eyes as she fought the urge to draw her Japanese sword and slay him._

_"I have sworn never to take away life, like I did in the past."_

_Kin sneered at Nori pulling his Japanese sword to the front of him waiting to strike. Nori kept her eyes sharply on him watching for his next move. He was there one minute then suddenly he vanished from Nori's view._

_"That is a vow you will soon regret."_

_Suddenly before Nori had a chance to react or even move Kin was behind her. His blade was inches away from her flesh._

_"Sen-Yin-Jin"_

_Kin's blade cut through the blue fabric of Nori's gi, blood flew through the air as Kin pulled his blade away. Nori gasped as she felt her body falling forward to the ground. She stabbed her sword into the ground to support her as she fell to one knee._

_Kin's black eyes seemed to burn as he looked down at Nori._

_"This is only the beginning Hiromasa. One day I shall be the one to take away those you hold dear, not the government. So I would never let my guard down. For one day I shall make you pay for what you have done to **ME**!"_

**End Flashback**

Nori's eyes flew open as she quickly sat up. Her breath came out in heavy gasps; a cold sweat ran down her face. Nori gently lifted herself up from her futon. As she stood she could see rain falling outside. Nori sighed as she walked out to the front of the dojo; she stood outside on the porch and watched the rain falling steadily down. There were times when the rain could bring one's soul peace. However tonight it tortured a soul more then bringing it peace.

Nori shivered as the battle of that cold rainy night flashed through her mind. That's when a soft voice spoke from behind her.

"You should not be up Miss Nori. That you should not, your body is still trying to heal itself that it is."

Nori smiled gently at Kenshin and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Himura for your concern. These dreams I keep having of late have been keeping me awake."

Kenshin's eyes widened in wonder, "What kinds of dreams Miss Nori?"

"Dreams of my past, and dreams that carry a threat with them."

"We all have dreams of our past, that we do. It never truly leaves us that it does not."

"It would appear that you are getting stronger that you are."

"As my father would always tell me. I have an iron will, and I shall not die till I am truly happy."

"When you fight you move with such grace that you do. Your movements remind me of my own Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style."

"I will tell you that my sword style is not your Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style that it is not. However it is not far from it."

This confused Kenshin a bit.

"I'm afraid I do not understand that I do not."

Nori turned her bright green eyes to face Kenshin.

"My father was a acquaintance of Seijurou Hiko. Whether or not they were friends I do not know. For I was only a small child when I first met Mr. Hiko."

Kenshin gasped, "Your father knew Master Hiko."

"Yes, and from that knowing my father created his own swordsmanship technique. Known as Sarasu Hiten Nokan Ryu. My father showed it to Hiko once; I am unclear on what Master Hiko thought of it, for he was always hard to read."

Kenshin's face fell.

"That is most defiantly true that it is."

Lightening flashed through the air. Giving Kenshin enough light for him to truly read Nori's eyes.

"It would seem that you have had great sadness happen to you that it does. When you feel like talking I will gladly listen that I will."

Nori nodded to Kenshin once more as she head off toward her room. The night would soon be fading into morning. Once Nori was back on her futon she fell into a dreamless sleep. As her eye lids slowly closed, Nori couldn't help but wonder what dangers she was leading toward these kind people.

Miles away in Kyoto a tall figure cloaked in shadow made its way down the forest path. At first glance on would see the figure as harmless. However looks can be deicing, the shadowed figure walked onward until a wooden cabin came into view. The shadowed figure slowed his steps as he stopped in front of the wooden door. He was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, a tall brawny man stood in the doorway.

"Are lost stranger? What business do you have here?"

The shadowed man answered in a deep dark voice.

"I was told that you could lead me to the whereabouts of Nori Hiromasa. I am an old family friend."

The brawny man raised an eyebrow as he stared at the stranger."

"I am sorry for your trouble I have no idea where she might be now, the last time I saw her was seventeen years ago."

The shadowed figure spoke once more.

"Then could you perhaps tell me the whereabouts of Kana Hiromasa?"

The man in the doorway spoke once again.

"I'm not sure how close a friend you were to Kana. But I will have to say that you are about thirteen years too late, Kana is dead."

The shadowed figure nodded and bowed.

"I thank you for your time. You have been most helpful."

He turned to leave.

The tall brawny man watched the shadowed man disappear into the shadows.

"Perhaps it's high time I answered back to one of my idiot apprentice's letters? Maybe later I will pay him a small visit and see what he know of Nori Hiromasa. I wasn't even sure the girl was still alive till today."

He then closed the door behind him.

Nori fidgeted with the light blue kimono that Miss Megumi had brought her to wear. Megumi had told her that she was pleased with how well she was healing. Nori glanced down at the dark green ribbon that Megumi had brought as well. She reached a hand down toward it; at the last minute she changed her mind deciding to just to tie her hair back. Nori was brushing her long brownish red hair out, when there was a tap, tap, tap at her door.

"Hey Nori it's Sanosuke. Is it ok if I come in?"

"Oh, yes Sanosuke come on in."

The minute Sanosuke stepped into the room the air seemed to leave his lungs. As he stared at Nori in amazement."

Nori turned her worried green eyes to Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke are you alright? What's wrong?"

It took a minute for her words to register with Sanosuke.

"Wow, I mean……wow……..you look great."

Nori felt her heart stop it had been a long time since a man had told her that. However thinking of that time only brought tears to her. For the man who had once said that to her was dead, he had been killed in the war.

"Thank you Sanosuke."

To bad Sanosuke was staring at her so hard that he didn't even hear her. Sanosuke watched as a slight breeze caught hold of Nori long brownish red hair whipping around to her face. Nori then reached her hand back pulling all her hair back and tying it up in her tie.

"Shall we go eat breakfast with everyone else?"

Sanosuke blinked a few times.

"Um yeah sure why not."

Sanosuke opened the door for Nori as they went out to join the others for breakfast. Nori bowed to Sano as she headed down the hallway to the kitchen. Kaoru caught sight of Nori first.

"Oh Nori that kimono looks wonderful on you."

Kenshin smiled and nodded in agreement with Miss Kaoru.

"Yes indeed it does Miss Nori. So how are you feeling this morning."

Nori smiled at Kenshin.

"I am feeling a little bit better I believe in a couple of days I'll be as good as new yes indeed."

Sanosuke still couldn't get over the similarities that Kenshin and Nori shared. The lives the both had lived before coming to the dojo seemed almost identical. Sanosuke scratched is head it was almost like the strange thing with fate. Or maybe it's the old saying that everyone has a double out there.

One day he would just have to work up the nerve to ask her one-day. As for right now he just enjoyed watching her smile and listening to her and Kenshin laugh as they played with Ayame, Suzume, Akira and Kyoko. There was no doubt in Sanosuke mind how much Nori cared for those two kids. He just hoped that the worst was behind them. Sanosuke smiled as he thought about what it would be like to get to know Nori better.

_'Yeah, I just might have to do that.'_

"What are you drooling over now rooster head?"

Sano turned to see Megumi standing behind him.

"What do you want fox?"

Megumi then noticed who he had been looking at.

"Let me guess rooster head you're pining over her now huh?"

"Maybe, what do you care you old fox."

"What did you call me? RRRRRR, I could pounded you into the ground right about now."

Megumi then winked at Sano.

"She's out of your league Sano. You should just let it go."

Megumi then turned and walked out of the dojo's doors.

"You just wait and see fox. No one can resist my charms. Although I might want to be on my guard just in case, I'll give it a few months and see where I'm at."

(**A/N:** I know please don't hate me, that's it for now. Oh in the next Chapter about two or three months will have gone by. Well see how far Sanosuke has gotten with Nori, as well as the new tragedy that is going to strike the Kamiya dojo. So stay tuned. Oh you guys are the best.)


	5. Flames of Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 5: Flames of Fate**

By _InuShemeeko_

Nori smiled lightly as she scrubbed the laundry. Kenshin had argued about her doing the laundry this morning. He had finally given into Nori and let her do the laundry. Nori in turn had talked Kenshin into going to town with Kaoru. Yahiko, as well as, Akira and Kyoko had decided to go with them. That gave Nori the dojo all to herself; her thoughts drifted to Sanosuke as she thought about the big rooster head as Megumi called him. He had been to kind to her, more then what she was used to. Kenshin was always kind to her, but that was just Kenshin being Kenshin.

Nori smiled up at the clothes as they whipped in the wind. She then turned slowly as she felt as presence behind her. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Seiichi."

A tall man about 6 feet tall stood behind Nori. His black hair that had once been longer then Nori's now hung down to his shoulders. His right hand rested near the hilt of his katana. His dark honey eyes glared down at her. As Nori looked Seiichi over she could see that the years were taking their toll on him.

"Hello, Tigress did you think that I would never find you. How thoughtful of you to make sure that none of your friends were here."

Nori's green eyes shone with anger as she stared at Seiichi.

"My friends and family are none of your concern, indeed they are not."

Seiichi sneered in disgust at Nori.

"You have let your years of wandering soften you to much. I shall have to find a remedy for that today. Surely I can not fail to defeat you as you are now."

Nori used her lightening speed to get behind Seiichi. She then reached inside of the training room doors and reached for her sakabatou. Nori then wrapped her fingers around the hilt. She heard Seiichi draw his katana from its sheath. She jumped as Seiichi's katana came crashing down toward her, the force was so strong that it caused Nori to slide into the dojo, the winded whipped Nori's brown red bangs around.

Seiichi soon followed her inside a wicked smile was etched on his face.

"It pains me to say this Tigress, but today is the day one of us dies. If the fates wish it we will both die today."

Seiichi then charged at Nori his blade drawn toward her. Nori gritted her teeth together as metal stuck metal. She had managed to block Seiichi first attack.

"Seiichi, if you are meaning to turn me back to whom I once was you are mistaken, for I will not kill you indeed not."

A strange glint shone in Seiichi eyes as he slid away for her.

"That is why my plan is so excellent, for if I fail to kill you, you shall die anyway."

Nori shook her head.

"What?"

Her senses then picked up on two familiar things, the crackling of a fire and the smell of smoke. Nori's eyes widened as she saw the flickering of flames on the roof of the dojo.

"The years have truly made you go insane. People shall see the dojo burning and come."

"Yes, you are right Tigress they will come but by then it will be too late."

"Mr. Himura!"

A small boy came running up to Kenshin and Kaoru he held a letter in his hand.

"This letter came for you today. I was told to find you and deliver it to you."

Kenshin smiled down at the boy as he took the letter.

"Well thank-you very much. I appreciate it very much that I do."

The little boy then disappeared into the crowd of people. Kaoru peeked over Kenshin's shoulder as he looked at the letter.

"Kenshin who is it from?"

Kenshin was almost to shocked too reply.

"It's……….it's from Master Hiko."

_Kenshin,_

_I do not intend to make it a habit to write to you. Seeing how you are just my idiot apprentice. I am writing to you to inquire about the Swordsman known as the Tigress, the swordsmen's name is Nori Hiromasa. A few weeks ago I had a strange visitor dressed in black come and see me. The stranger asked me many questions about Hiromasa none of which I truly answered. He also kept his face in the shadows so I never did get a good look at his face._

_If you happen along Hiromasa warn her that danger is closing in on her once again. I'm leaving this up to you; I'm hoping that my idiot apprentice won't mess anything up. _

_From Kyoto,_

_Hiko_

_P.S. I should be arriving in Tokyo in a few days. Try not to mess this up. _

* * *

Kaoru watched as the expressions on Kenshin's face changed.

"Kenshin what is it?"

"I would seem that Miss Nori maybe in danger. That she may indeed."

Kenshin's face fell as he read the last line.

"Orooooo."

"Kenshin what is it what's wrong?"

"Master Hiko is coming here to Tokyo, that he is."

"What!" was all Kaoru could say.

Nori cursed lightly as perspiration ran down her face. Blood oozed from the wound on her right arm. The battle with Seiichi had been going on for an hour. The Kamiya dojo was all most completely engulf in flames. Nori knew she would have to end this soon.

"Sarasu Hiten Nokan Ryu Style! Tora Jihi Sen!"

Nori propelled herself into the air, the blade of her reversed-blade sword catching the hilt of Seiichi's katana. There was a clang of metal, Seiichi then stumbled backwards he stared in disbelief as the blade of his sword flew through the air and landed on the floor with a clang. Nori took in as much as air as her dared; flames were on every wall the air thick and heavy with smoke. Her eyes stared to water as she watched Seiichi's movement.

"You may have broken my sword, however I have one last trick up my sleeve."

Nori stared at what Seiichi held in his hand. It was one of Miss Kaoru bokkens, however it now looked like a torch. Seiichi thrusted the bokken torch out toward Nori. She could feel the heat from the flames as the near her face. All of a sudden Seiichi whipped the bokken sideways toward Nori's face.

Nori's movements were slowing down she was losing great amounts of blood from the wounds she had received from Seiichi's katana. However, it was her lungs that were now giving up. She had managed to dodge Seiichi's first attack, but had failed with the last one. Shearing pain over came Nori just before she fell into darkness.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Akira, and Kyoko were on their way back to the dojo, when a man ran by hem yelling.

"The Kamiya dojo is on fire!"

Both Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes widen in surprise. Their eyes then drifted to the direction of the dojo. The afternoon sky was tinged an orange, however it was Kaoru who reacted first to the sight.

"Kenshin, the dojo it really is burning."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed then widened as something flashed in to his memory.

"Miss Nori!"

With that Kenshin and Kaoru took off toward the dojo Yahiko and Akira and Kyoko following behind them.

Nori blinked a few times; unfortunately her vision was a little hazy. As Nori lifted herself up there was a cracking and popping sound as a few of the boards from the ceiling crashed to the floor. She rolled out of the way only to have the fiery boards landed beside her. Hot ember jumped out at her like little demons, biting at her flesh and clothes. Nori winced when a few of them hit her in the face. Her eyes felt as if someone had poured acid on them. Nonetheless, she pulled herself across the floor her sight set on the opening that lead to outside. Nori glanced around for Seiichi, not seeing him, she figured he had fled during the time she had fainted.

"Please forgive me miss Kaoru."

Her body started to weaken on her once more, but she forced herself onward. Her blood ran from her body as if it no longer wished to be a part of her. Nori reached a blood stained hand out toward the dojo doorway. She heard someone yell her name just as her senses gave into the darkness once more.

"Miss Nori!"

The heat from the flames was unbearable as Kenshin made his way into the dojo. Water dripped from his gi and hair as he made his way through the flames. He gasped in horror when he came upon Nori's lifeless body. Blood continued to pool from the wound in her right arm. Once Kenshin was closer to Nori he could see that not only was her right arm wounded but she had also been burned as well.

Kenshin then gently lifted Nori into his arms and ran out of the dojo.

"Hold on Miss Nori, you got to hold on that you do."

Once outside Kenshin saw that many men were already working on putting the fire out. Kaoru rant to Kenshin's side her gaze fell on Nori who lay lifeless in Kenshin's arms.

"Kenshin, is Nori?"

Kenshin saw the worry that shown in Kaoru's eyes. As she looked at all of Nori's wounds and burns. He couldn't blame Kaoru for worrying, for he was also worried. Kenshin did not like the burns that marred Nori's face, for the burns where straight as if they were made by a sword.

"She is alright Miss Kaoru, that she is."

Within a few minutes Miss Megumi came bursting through the dojo gates.

"Is everyone alright?"

However Megumi's question was answered with a sad heart when her eyes caught sight of Nori lying in Kenshin's arms. She gasped when she not only noticed the deep bleeding wound on Nori's right arm, but the burns that marred her beautiful face.

"Come bring her inside quickly."

Kenshin did as Megumi asked. Kaoru followed behind with Akira. Yahiko lifted Kyoko up in his arms and followed suite. Once inside Kenshin laid Nori gently down on the futon that Megumi had spread out on the floor. He then turned and walked outside leaving Kaoru to help Megumi tend to Nori's wounds.

Who could have done something so horrible? Kenshin had no idea his thoughts drifted to Sanosuke. He had told Kenshin he was going out of town on an errand, but he had not said what that errand had been. Kenshin knew that he was due back in a few days.

"Sano, I'm sorry."

Then there was the worry of Master Hiko's coming. Surely he wished to speak with Miss Nori. What was he to do? How was he supposed to fix all of this? There was also the training room that needed rebuilding. Kenshin was unsure of what he should do. He then sat and waited for new on Miss Nori.

Megumi busied herself with stopping the blood flow from Nori's right arm. Once the bleed stopped Megumi let out a breath.

"Kaoru, can you go and get me some fresh cool water?"

Kaoru nodded and rose she held the pan tightly as she made her way out to the well. Upon coming out side the scent of frying fish hit her nose. A smile then crossed her lips. Kenshin had remembered that by now it was almost dinnertime. He always seemed to remember the to small children needed to eat at the proper time. She smiled in Kenshin's direction on last time before making her way back into the dojo.

Once inside she placed the pan down beside Megumi. Megumi then dipped a cloth into the water and gently dapped the burns on Nori's face. She then mixed and herb salve and started to place it on the burns. Megumi winced when she saw how close the burns were to her eyes. She knew that there could have been damage done to Nori's eyes. Megumi then gently placed the salve on Nori's eyes her fingers ran across small blisters that lay on her eyelids.

"Megumi, What is it what's wrong?"

Megumi sighed as she looked up at Kaoru.

"I'm afraid that the fire may have taken Nori's eye sight."

Kaoru then helped Megumi wrap a bandage around Nori's eyes. Both of them knew that time would only tell.

( That it for now. Please read and review, oh and remember to keep the flame low. _Tora Jihi Sen-_ Tiger Mercy Sword.

Ciao,

Tainted InuShemeeko)


	6. The Seeing Soul

**Disclaimer:** Okay, people we all know that I hold no claim over Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 6: The Seeing Soul**

By _InuShemeeko_

Sanosuke's feet pounded hard across the dirt cover ground. His lungs burned from all the running he had done. Once he reached the dojo, he couldn't believe what lay in front of him. The practice area of the Kamiya dojo was nothing but a black skeleton. Sanosuke's thoughts went back to what Katsu had told him.

**Flashback from the morning**

_"Sano, it's good to see you. Welcome back home I hope your trip was a good one?"_

_Sanosuke grinned and patted his right pocket. _

_"It sure was."_

_Katsu's faced had then become grim._

_"Kaoru was here to see me this morning. She was going to have me send word to you."_

_"The little missy was here? Why would she have you send word to me?"_

_Sanosuke grabbed Katsu by the front of his gi and pulled him towards him._

_"Katsu, tell me what happened now!"_

_Taking in a breath Katsu then spoke._

_"There was a fire at the Kamiya dojo."_

_Sanosuke's eyes widened in surprise he then loosened his grip on Katsu._

_"What!"_

**End Flash Back**

That's when he had let go of Katsu and had headed off toward the dojo. Katsu had yelled after him.

"Sano, wait there's something I have to tell you."

However his words fell on dead ears.

Sanosuke's eyes soon found Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kenshin and Yahiko are they all right?"

"Oh, Sanosuke you're back. Kenshin and Yahiko are fine it's Nori she was caught in the fire."

"What? No it can't be."

Sanosuke was about to run toward Nori's room, when Kaoru stopped him.

"Sanosuke wait Megumi is in there with her right now."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I'm going to get you, yes indeed I am."

Kaoru smiled as she watched Kenshin chase after Ayame, Suzume, and Kyoko.

_'Kenshin can be so cute sometimes.'_

Kaoru watched as Ayame and Suzume turned and headed after Kenshin. Ayame giggled as she ran after Kenshin.

"We're going to get you Uncle Kenny."

Suzume's face brightened as she chased after Kenshin.

"Yeah, Uncle Kenny we're going to get you."

Kenshin smiled back at the two girls.

"Oh, you are, are you now?"

"Uh?"

Kenshin's eyes then caught sight of Kyoko watching from the sidelines. So much sadness could be seen in her little chocolate dropped eyes. Kenshin could see that her eyes seemed to be shining with her sadness as Kenshin watched Kyoko, not a single tear fell, nor did she lift her head.

Just as Kenshin started to move toward her, both Ayame and Suzume came crashing into him.

"Oooooh."

Was Kenshin's only response as he fell to a heap on the ground, with Ayame and Suzume landing on top of him.

"We got you Uncle Kenny."

Suzume clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, we got you Uncle Kenny."

Kenshin smiled his Rurouni grin as he sat up. He then laughed.

"That you most certainly did. Yes indeed you did."

Kenshin then picked himself up and headed toward Kyoko.

"Why, little Kyoko is anything the matter?"

Kyoko just shook her head no, however Kenshin had a feeling that there was. Sanosuke then walked over to Kenshin and Kyoko.

"Hey, Kenshin, Kyoko. Kenshin wasn't wrong with Kyoko?"

"I don't know Sano that I do not for she will not tell me."

Akira stopped his kendo training and came over to them.

"Today is my sister's birthday. It's the first one she has had without our mother and father."

Kyoko rubbed her feet into the dirt. Kaoru had heard what Akira had just said.

"Oh, how sad for her."

Akira took in a breath as he spoke.

"Aunt Nori, usually does something special for her. But since Aunt Nori got hurt, Kyoko thinks she forgot about it."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nori reached a hand out in front of her. Feeling nothing but a breeze blowing against her fingers.

"Miss Megumi wait. Could you please send Kyoko in to me? Today is her sixth birthday and I have a gift for her."

Megumi nodded her head.

"Yes, of course I will."

"Megumi. Please do not feel sorrow for me. You did what you could, if fate decides that I should see once again in my lifetime. Then for the second time in my life it will be so."

"What should I tell them?"

Nori looked straight ahead her eyes seeing nothing but darkness.

"I knew ahead of time that I would not recover my sight yet. Both are prepared for it."

Nori listened to Megumi's soft steps as she walked toward the door. Megumi's head hung down as a single tear slid down her face.

"Do not shed tears for me Megumi. My soul shall be my eyes as it was in my childhood days."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Megumi tried to keep her spirits high as she walked outside. She then knelt down in front of Kyoko.

"Your Aunt Nori says she wants to see you for a minute."

Kyoko looked up at Megumi with her brown knowing eyes.

"Aunt Nori can't see can she?"

Megumi gasped.

"That's ok if she can't. I knew she wouldn't, because I had a dream the other night and Aunt Nori told me so."

Kyoko ran in toward the dojo. A few minutes later, she came running outside with a pink kimono with purple butterflies on it gripped within a hug.

"She remembered Akira. She remembered look at the beautiful Kimono she made me."

Sanosuke jerk his head away from Kyoko as he felt some one watching him. As he looked up he saw Nori standing in the doorway. His right hand went down into his left pocket. He then fingered the object that was hidden within. Nori was blind how could he do it now. No he just couldn't do it. Sanosuke's eyes fell on Nori once more. She wore a light tan kimono, in which dark green flowers were printed on it. The sleeves were long and flowed over her hands. She was beautiful no matter what she wore. But Sanosuke just couldn't bring himself to do it.

(**A/N:** That's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it. Please RR. Oh and please do my poll below. Thanks, Ciao.)

Yes or No to Sanosuke asking Nori to marry him?

Yes or No to Nori having a baby in the future?

Last poll. Yes or No to me writing a squeal to this Story?

Can't wait to hear from you guys.


	7. All In The Family

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kenshin I never have and never will, so there.

**Chapter 7: All In The Family**

By_ TaintedInuShemeeko_

Nori slowly pulled on her light blue gi as she slowly made her way outside of the dojo. Her brown her with red streaks was pulled back in much the same fashion as Kenshin wore. Nori's vacant eyes looked at nothing, she then reached a hand out as a blue and black butterfly landed on her hand. It then suddenly took flight, as Nori felt a presence behind her. A small smile spread a cross her face when she realized who it was.

"Good Morning, Sanosuke. I heard that Seijurou Hiko will be coming to visit Kenshin."

Sanosuke's eyes widened when he realized that Nori knew that he was standing behind her. He then cleared his throat.

"Well umm…actually the way I hear it. Hiko is coming to see you Nori."

Something flashed inside of Nori's lifeless eyes, as she turned to face Sanosuke. However, no matter how hard Sanosuke thought. He just could put his finger on what it might be. Sanosuke was startled when Nori turned quickly away from him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he had bought when he had visited Edo.

"I'm guessing you know about my trip to Kyoto. At least I figure the little missy told you."

"Yes, Karou told me. Why does it matter that I know you went to Kyoto?"

Sanosuke opened the small box and pulled out a silver necklace. On it was a blue opal heart.

"You see Nori, when I was inKyoto I went there to visit a old friend. I kind of bought something for you."

Nori gasped lightly as Sanosuke put the necklace around her neck and clasped it. She then bought her left hand up to touch the small heart shaped charm.

"It's lovely Sanosuke it's one of the most beautiful things I have ever gotten."

Sanosuke was shocked. "How do you……how can you see it?"

"It's not that I see it with my eyes. My fingers and spirit can tell me what it looks like. Thank you Sanosuke."

Nori then turned back to Sanosuke. She slowly reached a hand out toward Sanosuke. He caught it in his hands as she reached out to touch his face. Nori then bought her lips up to Sanosuke's cheek and kissed it lightly.

"Shouldn't you be heading to the Akabeko? I believe Karou, Kenshin, Yahiko, and the children are there."

Sanosuke then looked into Nori's vacant eyes.

"Well aren't you coming too?"

Nori shook her head at Sanosuke.

"No, I'll be staying here."

Sanosuke frowned down at her. Nori's left hand then traced the side of his face until she reached his mouth. She couldn't help the small smile, nor the giggle that escaped from her lips.

"I will have to say, I much rather enjoy your silly grin. Then this mean frown that is now upon your face, I do indeed."

"Sorry, I just don't like the idea of leaving you here alone."

Nori wrapped her fingers tightly around Sanosuke's.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened, while you were away."

"If I would have been here you might not have been hurt as badly."

Nori bowed her head a single tear slid down her right cheek. She let lifted her head to look a Sanosuke once again. Sanosuke was taken by surprised by the tear he saw running down her cheek.

"You're right I might not have. But it could have been you who was hurt badly. I don't think I could deal with anyone else I care about being hurt. As for me not going I will be fine, I will be meeting an old acquaintance so I should be fine."

Nori let go of Sanosuke's hand as she prepared he him to leave. However, he didn't move Sanosuke just stood there and looked at her.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Yes, now go and enjoy a good day with your friends."

She said as she pushed him toward the gates.

Nori smiled gently at Sanosuke.

"I will be fine, I promise. Oh and take this."

Nori then gently pushed a money pouch into Sanosuke right hand.

"Huh? What's this for?"

Looking down at the wallet that lay in his hand.

"It's money to pay your tab. As well as money for your lunch, oh and bring back some back some beef pot stew, and some sake if you could. Thank you Sanosuke."

Nori shut the dojo doors and then leaned up against them.

"Sorry Sanosuke, but I had to get you out of the dojo before he came. After all these years why did he have to find me now?"

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Sanosuke was still dumfounded as he walked down the street.

"Well that was weird. Tae won't believe that I'm paying my tab. I shouldn't take her money however that's what she gave it to me for. Then again it was almost like she was trying to get rid of me."

Tae smiled as Sanosuke walked into the Akabeko.

"Why Sanosuke it's good to see you. I hope you don't plan on skipping your tab again."

"Actually, I'm here to pay it. Also could I get some beef pot stew and a big jug of sake to go when I leave?"

"Sure thing Sanosuke."

"Oh, are Kenshin and the others here?"

"They sure are. Why their right over here."

Sanosuke waved at Tae.

"Thanks Tae."

"Why, your welcome Sanosuke."

"Hey, Kenshin, little Missy mind if I join you guys."

Kenshin smiled his Rurouni smile as he looked at Sanosuke.

"Sano of course you can. Isn't that right Missy Karou?"

"Huh, yea sure."

Karou then gave Sanosuke a scary look.

"Just as long as I don't have to pay your bill."

Sanosuke held his hands up in front of him.

"Whoa, take it easy little Missy. I'm paying for my own lunch today ok."

Sanosuke ordered his lunch, however his heart really wasn't into eating it. Kenshin seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Is something bothering you Sano?"

"Yea, there is."

A worried expression fell upon Kenshin's face.

"What is it Sano?"

"It's Nori, she seemed in a hurry to get my out of the dojo a couple of minutes ago. I think something is up. I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Do you think that Missy Nori could be in danger?"

"I'm not sure Kenshin. I just don't have a good feeling about this."

Kenshin slowly stood up and then slipped his sakabatou in to his sash.

"Then we should go and make sure that she is safe. Indeed we should."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nori held her ground as she felt a presence behind her. She didn't dare move, Nori placed her left hand near the hilt of her reversed-blade sword. She then felt a shift in the wind as she unsheathed her sword. Turning quickly she was able to block her opponents attack. Before her attacker could react Nori disappeared and reappeared behind her attacker. Nori's reversed-blade sword was placed at the side of her opponent's neck.

That's when her attacker spoke.

"Do you really think that, that silly little sword of yours could hurt me?"

Nori then found her voice.

"I believe you have felt this kind of blade, on your body once before have you not. Being welded by your own student?"

The attacker then laughed.

"So my idiot apprentice has told you about, that did he?"

Nori narrowed her eyes at him. She just couldn't forgive Hiko for what he did.

"Maybe and maybe I found out on my own."

Hiko shook his head at Nori.

"I see you are still the brat you use to be. Aren't you?"

"No, I've changed a lot through out the years since my father's death."

"All I see is the same spoiled girl your father brought with him that one day. The only difference is that your are now blind because she did something stupid."

Nori hand suddenly reached out and made contact with the side of Hiko's face.

"No, Seijuou you're the one who hasn't changed. You're still as arrogant and pig headed as I remember you."

Hiko raised a hand up toward Nori. "You shouldn't talk to your family like that."

"Gee, your family? It's hard to remember when you have an uncle who disappears out of your life. One who waits ten to fifteen to show his face."

Nori shook her head as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. It hurt her heart to much, she had been without her true family for too long.

"Why come to me now Hiko?"

Both Kenshin and Sanosuke froze in front of the dojo doors. Sanosuke turned to Kenshin.

"Hey, Kenshin did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Oro. Master Hiko is…..is Miss Nori's……"

The word that was said next slipped out of both men's mouths.

"Uncle!"

(**A/N:** Another great chapter finished hope you like it Please RR.

Ciao,

Tainted InuShemeeko.)


	8. You've Got To Be Kidding Me, and The Rea...

**Disclaimer: I once again hold no claim on Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Chapter 8: You've Got To Be Kidding Me, And the Reason For Being There**

_By InuShemeeko_

Kenshin and Sanosuke couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Hey Kenshin did I hear what I think I just heard?"

"Oro. Master Hiko is Miss Nori's…….."

Both men looked at each other as they spoke the same word.

"Uncle?"

The harsh words and the staring contest stopped, when Nori and Hiko heard a familiar oro. Nori turned suddenly to find two dumbfound men standing in the dojo doorway. Hiko smirked as he looked at the two speechless men.

"Didn't I teacher you that it is rude to interrupt other peoples conversances?"

This remark seemed to be enough to snapped Kenshin out of his daze.

"Master Hiko, I did not expect you so early."

Hiko could believe what he was hearing early who said I was early? I'm right on time, didn't you get the letter I sent you?"

Then it hit Kenshin like a ton of brick he had completely forgotten when Hiko was due to come to Tokyo.

"Oro."

He then thought about it for a minute, before his gave Hiko a sour look.

"Wait a minute you never said when you where coming, only that you would be here in a few days.

Hiko smirked over at his former apprentice.

"Well it's been a few days hasn't it? So here I am."

This last remark from Hiko caused Kenshin to fall to the ground anime style. Sanosuke blinked a few times as he looked down at Kenshin, he then shook his head and looked up at Nori.

"So he's really your uncle and this isn't a joke that you're pulling?"

Nori's green eyes burned into Sanosuke's brown one's.

"No Sanosuke this is not a joke Hiko really is my Uncle."

Sanosuke scratched his head as he looked at Nori and then Hiko.

"Now that you mention it the two of you do look a little similar. Man it had to be hard having a uncle little him around?"

Nori sheathed her sword at then walked away from Hiko and the guys.

"I really wouldn't know seeing how I really never saw him a whole lot. He was to busy being a Master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style to care about family."

Hiko was shocked by what he had heard Nori just say to him.

"Now who's acting the part of a brat? I think it's you, whoever said I didn't care about my family?"

A small light sparked inside of Nori's now vacant eyes, as she turned back to look at Hiko.

"No one had to tell me. It was shown to me when no one was there to help my father when he needed it. Where were you then Seijurou Hiko?"

"If you don't like the way I have become then you can blame it on the people who killed my family and then my friends. Maybe you should even blame some of it on yourself?"

Nori then started to walk away from Kenshin, Sanosuke and Hiko. Sanosuke looked over at Kenshin.

"Well that went well."

Hiko's voice soon echoed throughout the dojo.

"If you want to really show me that you have grown up you could start by shutting up and let me tell you why I'm here."

Nori froze where she was as Hiko continued to talk.

"The shadow from your dark past is looking for you. He's a figure all dressed in black. He has been in Kyoto, I figure here is the next place he will look."

"Yes, I know Kin is looking from me. I have been having dreams from my past these last couple of nights. They have been warning me."

"However, he will not come until I recover my sight and I have defeated Seiichi. I must leave now he is near and he will want to finish what he started a few months ago."

Nori then turned to face Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"I am hoping the two of you will look after Akira, and Kyoko. They have seen enough death and I wish from them not to have to witness any more. If I don't not return please….."

Sanosuke cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't you dare say it."

Nori smiled lightly at Sanosuke.

"Sano, there will be many reasons that I may not return not just one."

Nori then made her way into the woods heading toward Edo that's where she had to go in order for the one's she care about to be safe. Nori had traveled farther away from the dojo when and scream from a child broke the silence around her.

"No. It can't be."

Her eyes widened as she made a mad dash toward the child's scream.

(**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait and that this chapter is short. I hope you all still R&R Ciao, InuShemeeko)


	9. A Trap is Set

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin if I did the show wouldn't have ended with ninety-five episodes. So there is your proof.

**(A/N: Please READ, **Due to putting more detail into my sword fights as this story moves along. I will be bumping the rating of this story up to **R.** I apologize if this has caused trouble for anyone who has been reading this story.

**Chapter 9: A Trap is Set**

By _Tainted InuShemeeko_

At the sound of a child's scream Nori took off toward the sound. This couldn't be happening, not now he wouldn't dare to do this now. It was then that Nori remembered Seiichi surly it was him.

_'He is the only one and I can think of that would do something like this. Tomi was cruel but he preferred not to involve women or children.'_

Once coming to this thought Nori continued her pace. Those children were everything to her for they were the future of Japan.

_'Akira, Kyoko please be all right.'_

Nori froze in her tracks as a cold cruel voice spoke to the left of her. It was then followed by the struggle of a small child.

"Very good of you, Hiromasa, it now seems that I have the advantage on all fields. My little fire trick has taken your sight, whatever are you to do. I bet you haven't a clue as to how long it took me to prefect that sword technique."

Seiichi smirked as he stole a glance at Nori, before speaking again.

"How is it Hiromasa Tigress that you plan on saving this child from me when you can't even see me?"

Nori couldn't help but smile at Seiichi's arrogant remark. Did he really think that she needed her eyes in order to attack him? As long as she kept listening to Kyoko's breathing she could follow each and every one of his movements.

"I don't have time for all this that I do not. So I would prefer if we could just finish this that is if it is alright with you."

Seiichi continued to glare at Nori until the reality of why she was in a hurry came to mind.

"You are on your way to Nagasaki aren't you? A lot of people are looking for you Hiromasa the Tigress, surly you know that. As for right now I plan on claiming your life here and now. For defeating me is the only way for you to see again, and there is no hope in you being able to do that."

Nori slowly placed her hand on the hilt of her reversed blade sword. She really didn't have time for any of this; she had to get to Nagasaki as soon as possible. The sound of Seiichi's voice broke through her thoughts.

"You know I'm pretty sure our little discussion as given Mr. Gigorou plenty of time to escape with that boy of yours."

Nori couldn'tbelieve what she was hearing Akira had been kidnapped, so it was not just Kyoko's life that lay on the line, but Akira's as well. In one swift movement Nori unsheathed her sword, heading straight toward Seiichi.

"This madness of yours ends here; I won't allow you to terrorize my family any longer."

"Tora Ishi Sen!"

In one quickly downward slash of her sword, a strong wind current was propelled toward Seiichi knocking him off of his feet and onto the ground.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin couldn't help, but wonder if there was something else that Hiko wasn't telling them. What though, what could Master Hiko be hiding from them. No matter how much this bothered him now was not the time to worry over such things. Someone was after Miss Nori's life and they had to do something to prevent it from happening.

_'Just hold on Miss Nori. We just have to make it in time.'_

His eyes quickly glanced over at Sanosuke; Kenshin knew that he was not the only one worried about Nori. For without any doubts he knew that Sanosuke and Hiko were just as worried as he was. Kenshin's eyes then drifted over to Hiko as the three of them continued on their way. That's when a question loomed inside of Kenshin's head.

'_Will Nori be able to defend herself now that she was blind, or will we be too late?'_

"Master Hiko, how do you think Miss Nori will fair against Seiichi?"

There was a quiet pause before Hiko responded. Something that Nori had said to him earlier was play back inside his head.

_ "If you don't like the way I have become then you can blame it on the people who killed my family and then my friends. Maybe you should even blame some of it on yourself?"_

After a little while he slowly realized, that perhaps Nori was right. He was to blame for it as much as anyone else; he had been living in the mountains away from people after he had perfected the Hiten Mitsurugi style. Hiko was also the one who was keeping secrets from her now. What was he suppose to do? How was he going to answer Kenshin's question?

For as of right now he was wondering the same thing. Nori's sword technique was still unknown to him a little, the Sarasu Hiten Nokan Ryu had been a sword technique that his very own brother had created and perfected. So there was a lot about it that was still unclear to him, much to his embarrassment.

"She's a strong woman Kenshin blind or not I think she'll do just fine."

Their pace remained steady as they continued running forward. They had hope that by following Nori it would lead them right to her, however now the three men were starting to wonder if Nori had given them the slip.

_'I do hope Master is right, that I do.'_

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Nori glared in Seiichi's direction her ears keeping time with his steady breathing. She then asked a question that had been nagging her since the beginning.

"Just what do you get out of all this Seiichi? What is your reason for showing up now after all of theses years?"

Seiichi smirked at Nori as Kyoko continued to struggle in his grip.

"You know my reason my dear, I told you on that same day that I took your sight away from you. I get to fight with you and be the once responsible for the death of the mighty Tigress. Why if I was you I would take it as a high honor indeed."

Nori could believe what she was hearing, however she did not let it bother her as she replied calmly to him.

"The only thing I will take a high honor in is giving my life, for the one thing that I believe in."

Seiichi sneered at her reply.

"Ha, wasting your time and energy on a bunch of worthless little brats. You've become soft that's all there is too it. I was too easy on you the first time I won't make that mistake again."

Seiichi's attention was drawn so much on Nori that he didn't even see Kyoko crawling away.

"Hey there, you little brat just where do you think you're going?"

However, the minute Seiichi took a step forward; he felt the tip of Nori's sword in his back stopping him in his tracks.

"You said your fight was with me was it not? Not with a six year old child. If you truly believe that you can beat me then why not attack me?"

Nori was sure that Seiichi was positive that he had her beaten. He thought since he had taken away her sight that there was no true way for her to fight him. Seiichi however, couldn't have been more wrong.

"If you wanted to go to your grave, you should have said something a lot sooner to me."

With great speed Seiichi pulled his sword from its sheath. He then turned with great speed, fully intent on putting his sword through Nori's chest. However, as he thrusted out his sword there was nothing there for it to pierce. Nori had vanished from the spot she had just been in.

"Tora Jihi Sen!"

The moment that Seiichi had started to turn, Nori had used her speed and agility to get behind him once again. She had then used a downward thrust toward her opponent's back. The force of her thrust and the power of her chi ripped through Seiichi's gi causing him to stumble forward. His mouth fell open as he coughed up blood before sneering at her once again. Seiichi dark honey eyes held unspeakable anger toward Nori, the light wind whipped at his shoulder length black hair as he pulled himself to his feet once more.

"It would seem Hiromasa the Tigress that your swordsmanship has not declined as I thought it would."

Nori focused her hearing towards Seiichi in order to pick up on his movements. There was no way she was going to let him win; she still had to find Akira. There was one thing she truly wished, she was sure that Kenshin felt the same way. She wished when her enemies were looking for her that they would come after her instead of the ones that she cared about.

"You forget Seiichi that a true swordsman does not always rely on his or her sight, for they must rely on all of their senses. I had forgotten that myself at first so I thank you for reminding me."

Nori's last statement caused Seiichi to growl as he readied himself to charge at her. It was then that Nori focused her hearing in on her opponent's feet as he ran towards her. Gauging the width of his steps Nori was able to block his attack with her sakabato. Nori was forced to take a step backwards as Seiichi continued to force himself forward. Suddenly without warning Seiichi jumped away from her, confusing Nori with his swift movement.

_'He moved away from me, but why what does he have up his sleeve now?'_

Whatever it was that he was planning, Nori knew that it couldn't be good. She did her best to keep herself focused on Seiichi, however there was one brief moment when she lost track of where he had gone. Nori then searched the area around her for Seiichi's chi, but she was unable to sense it for he had hidden it.

'_Where could he have gone, he is defiantly up to something. The question is just what is he up too.'_

That's when she felt it a small shift in the wind, and that was all she needed. For the smell of salt and cedar assaulted her nose, followed by a slight rustling sound.Those small simple things had been enough to let her know just where Seiichi had disappeared too. He was going to attempt a far side attack; however using the other senses Nori was able to narrowly avoid his attack.

Her ears then picked up on another familiar sound; it was the sound of a sword being unsheathed. The sound of the metal gliding over the sheath caused Nori's eyes to widen in surprise; she hadn't expected him to try an attack such as this. There was no doubt about it if she did not evade his blade in time he would kill her. Using her grace and skill the best she could, Nori was able to side step Seiichi's katana.

Much to her surprise Nori hadn't moved soon enough to avoid the blade of his katana. The fabric of Nori's periwinkle blue gi, ripped as the blade sliced across the upper part of her right arm. She winced as the blade seeped into her skin tearing it open as she pulled away from the blade more. Seiichi however simply smirked at Nori as he watched the blood seep through the sleeve of her gi as well as the wound he had created.

"Perhaps I was wrong Tigress; perhaps you have lost your touch. I was able to wound you in a short amount of time. That is hard to believe, the fact that this katana I carry with me today has at last tasted your blood. It has been ten long years since this katana has touched your skin. I assure you it is a high honor to do so again."

Seiichi's gloating was not very becoming and Nori for one was starting to grow tired of it.

"Those are petty words you speak, you should not think so highly of yourself. It will only serve to get you into trouble in the end of all this."

Seiichi only ended up sneering at her once again.

"Yes indeed my words may be petty, but they are getting me one step closer to getting you back to the Tigress I remember from the Bakumatsu Revolution. You and the Battousai are the only two people in this world that were so skilled at killing. The two of you were the only two people that I have met that were able to perform _Battojutsu_ with such precision."

He was stalling for time but why, just what was Seiichi planning on doing? The more he continued to talk, Nori slowly started to allow her self not to listen to the words he was speaking and to the way his body was moving. She was sure that if he was going to try and attack her, he would do it when he was sure that her guard was down. She had done that once too many with him already and Nori wasn't about to let it happen again.

There was a slight shift of his left foot, signaling to Nori that he was about to do something. However, Nori found that it was odd that he had moved his left foot and not his right. The sound of clothing being pulled aside could be heard next, and then there was the sound of metal scraping against something. Though while listening Nori could tell that it was not a sword, the scraping sound had not lasted long enough to be that of a sword.

The sound of something soaring through the air towards her caused Nori to parry her sword in front of her; blocking what it was that had been headed toward her throat. It landed on the ground with a cling and a thunk. It was after it had hit the ground that Nori realized what it had been.

_'A dragger he had a dragger hidden away in his gi the whole time. That was the short metal scraping sound I heard. He was unsheathing it from inside his gi.'_

"Very good Hiromasa Tigress, so you have really haven't lost all of your skills. Perhaps my little fire trick has helped you more then it has crippled you. However, I intend on correcting that right NOW!"

He was charging her, she could feel it; she also knew that Seiichi meant to use his sword to slice right through her.

_'He's fast but not as fast as he could be. There is one technique I could use, but can I do it with out my sight?'_

"It's over Tigress; this is the end of you. Hahhaaah!"

"_Shinsei Tora Kaminari Sen!_"

In one split second Nori created the illusion that she was going to strike with her sakabato. When in truth she was using it as a shield to hold off Seiichi's _katana_. While unseen by Seiichi she used the sheath of her sakabato. The sheath caught Seiichi below the sternum, causing him to bend forward and cough up blood. His body then fell backwards as he fell to the ground motionless, yet still breathing. Seiichi's katana was nothing now but three shards of metal lying of the ground, the hilt of the katana lay an inch away from his body.

Sheathing her sakabato, Nori then gripped her right shoulder as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was now coming out in short pants. The front of her gi was torn slightly from Seiichi's last attack; luckily she had put a stop to the attack before he had a chance to do any real damage.

"It is over Seiichi, you and I shall never cross swords again that I am sure of."

Pain erupted from the back of Nori's eyes; there was a blur of light in front of her eyes. She then was sure she had seen three shadowed figures heading towards her right before they faded away and she gave herself into unconsciousness.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin's eyes had widened when the familiar scent of blood drifted to his nose. He was sure that Master Hiko and Sanosuke had smelled it as well.

_'Please be alright Miss Nori, there are people here that still need you that there are.'_

Kenshin's amethyst eyes glanced over at Sanosuke, there was no denying the fact that Kenshin was sure that Sanosuke had feelings for Miss Nori, just as he was certain that Sanosuke would be in great pain if anything were to happen to her. At last they entered the clearing that was ahead of them. What they found when they arrived there was not what they expected to find.

Seiichi's body was slumped against the base of a tree, his breathing was shallow and a thin line of blood trickled out the right corner of is mouth. Both Kenshin and Sanosuke were relieved when Hiko spoke to them.

"He has a few broken ribs and his chest is bruised pretty badly, but he'll live through it."

That had been the one thing that they had been praying for, hoping that Nori had not become the Tigress and killed him. Turning away from Seiichi's unconscious form Sanosuke noticed another body laying motionless in the clearing off to the left.

"Kenshin over there, it's Nori."

Kenshin and Hiko turned their attention away from Seiichi, to look in the direction of Sanosuke's voice. Both men were hoping that the motionless form that they saw laying there wasn't Nori. However, the periwinkle gi told them otherwise, the breath of all three men stopped as they saw the crimson liquid pooling across the ground.

When at last his feet remembered how to move, Sanosuke took off toward Nori. Kenshin soon followed after him, while Hiko just stood and watched. As he knelt down beside her body Sanosuke could see the gash from a _katana_, in her right shoulder. Kenshin quickly started to tear away pieces of his own gi in order to wrapped Nori's wound.

"She'll be fine Sano. As long we are able to stop the bleeding, Miss Nori will be fine that she will."

Sanosuke was silent for a minute, his eyes never leaving Nori for a second. Then when Kenshin was sure that Sanosuke was going to answer, he surprised him.

"You know what Kenshin. You're right Nori will be alright, because we'll make sure of it."

Hiko continued to watch is idiot apprentice and his rooster head friend tend to Nori's wounds. His eyes fell on the slash in the front of her gi; it had been made by a sword no doubt about it. However, he couldn't help but wonder how Nori had managed to stop such an attack?

The sound of leaves moving caused Hiko to look away from Kenshin and Sanosuke and towards the brushes. His right hand was rested above the hilt of his_ katana_, ready to draw it and strike if it were necessary. However, to his surprise what stumbled out of the brushes was a small girl of six with raven colored hair and sad chocolate eyes. Her yellow and white flowered kimono was smudged with dirt as she stifled a cry as she tried to pick herself up.

Kyoko was startled when she felt the strong arms of a man lifted her off of the ground. Thinking it was Seiichi once again Kyoko prepared herself to scream and bit. However, after awhile she realized that this man was different his touch was gentle. Her chocolate orbs slowly drifted up to meet with the dark brown eyes of the man who had picked her up.

"You must be Kyoko, Kenshin has told me a lot about you. You have a brother named Akira don't you?"

At first Kyoko was too_ s_cared to say anything to Hiko, then she noticed that Kenshin and Sanosuke where there as well. Knowing that they seemed to trust this, big brawny man made her relax and she nodded her hair.

"Um yes, I have a brother named Akira and my name is Kyoko. I told you what my name was. So now it's your turn, what is your name?"

A small amused smile found its way onto Hiko's lips as he looked at the child.

"My name is Seijuuro Hiko."

Kyoko's little eyes seemed to brighten at hearing his name.

"I know you; you're Aunt Nori's grumpy old uncle."

Hiko was taken by surprise by a simple word, _old_. He may have seen his share of war and blood shed. However he never, not once considered himself old. Hiko however let Kyoko's words go; he would have to take that up with Nori once she was awake.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin looked up from his and Sanosuke work on Nori's wounds as he heardHiko approach them. That was when he noticed that his master was carrying something in his arms, as Hiko got closer Kenshin saw that Hiko had found Kyoko.

"Why Little Miss Kyoko, it is good to see that you are alright. That it is indeed."

Kyoko smiled and nodded to Kenshin, right before she noticed Nori lying on the ground. Her small cute smile soon turned into a little pout.

"Aunt Nori got hurt because, she was trying to save me from the bad men."

All three men's eyes widened at the sound of bad men. Their eyes then fell on Seiichi who still lay unconscious beneath a tree. So there were more, then just this man that were involved. Who were these other men? Where were they now, and just what did they want with Nori.

All of these were questions that would have to wait until Nori had awakened. For it seemed wrong to question Kyoko after everything she had just been through.

(**A/N: **Well there weren't many reviews for chapter 8. However I want to thank all of you who have been reading this story.

_Tora Ishi Sen- _**Tiger Will Sword, **_Tora Jihi Sen- _**Tiger Mercy Sword,**

_Shinsei Tora Kaminari Sen- _**Sacred Tiger Thunder Sword**

_Katana- _**I think it is a type of Japanese sword**

_Battojutsu- _**Press the blade's edge against the inside of the sheath, then draw the sword quickly to increase speed of the sword's swing by two to three times' normal. In this way, the attacker may strike the opponent before there is time to react.**

Ja ne! You guys are great.

Tainted InuShemeeko)

15


	10. Cherry Blossoms, Awaken a Sadness

**Disclaimer: **I hold no ownership on the characters from Rurouni Kenshin. I do own the villains in this story, the plot, as well as Nori, Akira and the cute Kyoko.

Pairings: Sano/Nori?, K/K

**A/N: **Gomen (sorry) for the lack of update. I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. These are the names of some of Nori techniques.

_Tora Ishi Sen- _**Tiger Will Sword, **_Tora Jihi Sen- _**Tiger Mercy Sword,**

_Shinsei Tora Kaminari Sen- _**Sacred Tiger Thunder Sword,**_ Tora Reimel Nami- _**Tiger Twilight Wave. **

_**Last time on Hasty Journey: **_

_Kenshin looked up from his and Sanosuke work on Nori's wounds as he heard Hiko approach them. That was when he noticed that his master was carrying something in his arms, as Hiko got closer Kenshin saw that Hiko had found Kyoko._

"_Why Little Miss Kyoko, it is good to see that you are alright. That it is indeed."_

_Kyoko smiled and nodded to Kenshin, right before she noticed Nori lying on the ground. Her small cute smile soon turned into a little pout._

"_Aunt Nori got hurt because, she was trying to save me from the bad men."_

_All three men's eyes widened at the sound of bad men. Their eyes then fell on Seiichi who still lay unconscious beneath a tree. So there were, more then just this man that were involved. Who were these other men? Where were they now, and just what did they want with Nori._

_All of these were questions that would have to wait until Nori had awakened. For it seemed wrong to question Kyoko after everything she had just been through._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Chapter 10: Will Cherry Blossoms, Awaken a Sadness**

_By TaintedDarkInuShemeeko_

Kenshin glance over Nori's injuries one more time before speaking.

"Miss Nori's wounds are very serious that they are indeed. We should get her back to Miss Megumi as soon as possible that we should."

Hiko had to agree with Kenshin for once. However he knew that jarring her body by lifting it into his arms would possibly cause even more damage then what had already been done to her body.

"It will take longer to carry her, but it will be safe if we build a travois to lay her on. If we were to jar her body in a rough matter it could injure her even farther."

Sanosuke glance from Hiko to Kenshin, before asking, "Then what the hell are we still standing here for?"

Within minutes they had erected a travois using sturdy branches. All three men had also combine their gi's to make the bed of the travois.

Kyoko then yawned as she looked up at Kenshin.

"I'm sleepy Uncle Kenshin, can I have a ride."

Kenshin couldn't help but smile as Kyoko tried to fight it as another yawn snuck up on her.

"You most certainly are, aren't you little miss Kyoko."

Sanosuke looked over at the five year old as she laid her head on Kenshin's shoulder.

"Go ahead Kenshin, I think Hiko and I can carry Nori all right. The little kid's had a tough day."

Kenshin just smiled as he lifted Kyoko into his arms.

"Sweet dreams little one."

**8888888888888888888888888888**

Tears stung Akira's eyes as he watched as a large man slapped Kaoru on the side of the face. Knocking her to the ground, the blow to the side of her face, plus the force that she hit the ground knocked the wind out of Kaoru's lungs.

He tired to scream, to bite and fight back, but the other man holding him was too strong. His screams were stopped by the bulky man's large hand.

"Arou…Arou!"

"Kong, tie the woman up and gag her. We don't need her to scream for help when she comes to. If someone tries to stop you kill them."

"Yes of course Sen, Lord Kin will be happy with your gift I know he will."

"I'm taking our little friend here to Gigorou, he is the only one who knows were Lord Kin is hiding out at the moment."

The tears that had been threatening to slip from Akira's eyes flowed free as his captor placed a gag in his mouth and bound his hands. Akira was then thrown over his shoulder, He blinked the tears away as he watched as Kaoru was tied and a gag placed over her mouth. Akira then watched as the large man dropped Kaoru to the floor, as if she was nothing more then a small toy.

It was the last thing he saw as his captor carried him away from the Kamiya dojo. However, Kaoru was not the last thing on his mind but his little sister Kyoko.

'_You'll be all right Kyoko, I just know it. Nori will save you I know she will.'_

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin yawned as he looked down at Kyoko and brushed the top of the little girl's soft head of hair. His amethyst eyes then drifted to Master Hiko who was enjoying a glass or two of saki. Though Kenshin wasn't sure if his Master was truly enjoying it, his niece's life lay in the balance. Dr. Gensai and Miss Megumi were doing everything they could for Nori's wounds.

The new wounds themselves weren't that serious, however if you added in the old wounds that had not completely healed. Then you would see the seriousness of the matter. Turning to look at Sanosuke, Kenshin was startled when one of Sanosuke's eyes popped open.

"Oro, Sano I thought you were asleep, I hope I didn't wake you. If I did I'm sorry that I am."

"Nah, I wasn't a sleep, but why don't you leave Kyoko here with me. I'll watch out for her. It's really not a problem. You should go home and check in on the Little Missy. Yahiko has an early work shift at the Akabeko, Tae stopped by while you where getting Kyoko something to eat."

The thought of leaving bothered, Kenshin a little but he knew there was very little that he could do for Miss Nori at the moment. For right now she had Master Hiko and Sanosuke there for her.

"If you are sure Sano, then I will take my leave. Please let me know how Miss Nori is doing come morning. I'm sure Kaoru will wish to know as well. Well then good night to you Sano, Master."

The slight scuffing of Kenshin's sandals was the only sound heard in the still night air.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The right side of her face burned and the metallic taste of blood was in her mouth. She wanted to wipe it away, but her hands were bounds tightly behind her. Kaoru winced as she felt the rope bite into her skin, as she tested the looseness of the rope. There was a nasty taste in her mouth besides the taste of blood. She could only figure that it belonged to the cloth that had been tied not to gently around her mouth.

Her sapphire pools darted around the room for someone, anyone but there was no one. Kaoru's lungs ached as she pulled in a quick deep breath.

'_Those men they took Akira, and there was nothing I could do about it. Yahiko is staying at the Akabeko tonight. There is no telling when Kenshin and Sanosuke will be returning. I have to try and free myself.'_

With her legs bounded as well, as she tried to moving something poked and stung her side. Kaoru however only wondered about the stinging pain for a second; before she busied herself with trying to get free.

**888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin narrowed his eyes as he came to the dojo; there was something off about it tonight. However, at the moment he couldn't put his finger on it. Knowing how worried that Kaoru would be over him being gone. Kenshin did his best to hurry inside.

"I'm home Miss Kaoru."

A warning shot through Kenshin when there was no answer. However, he thought that perhaps she had decided to retire for the night. So he called out to her one more time.

"Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru's heart thudded in her chest at the sound of Kenshin's voice. He was home and he was safe. She almost cried out but remembered the gag on her mouth, made her cries become muffled.

"Enhin, Enhin"

Placing a hand on the hilt of his sword, Kenshin walked further into the house as he slowly made his way toward the training room. He wasn't sure why, but something was pulling him in the direction of the training room. Kenshin's eyes narrowed for a moment, they widened suddenly as the slight scent of something washed over him. He knew this smell well, at this moment fear to jump into his heart there was the smell of blood inside the training room.

Without waiting for another minute to pass, Kenshin opened the door in one quick movement he did his best to prepare himself. However, he didn't like the thought of anything that rushed through his mind.

"Miss Kaoru!"

His voice was strong and at the same time gave a hint of worry. As his eyes looked into the moonlit room; Kenshin was angered by what he saw. Kaoru lay on the floor bound and gagged. Realizing that no one else was in the room, the wanderer removed his hand from his sword and made quick strides in order to free Kaoru from her bondage.

"Are you all right, Miss Kaoru who did this to you."

A glint of gold sparked in Kenshin's amethyst eyes, as he pulled the gag from Kaoru's mouth. The moon light had allowed him to have a view of the damage that had been inflicted to the right side of her face. A dark bruise was covering her cheek and it was starting to swell. Blood had dried on the side of her cheek, from where her lip had been cracked open.

"Some strange men barraged into the dojo; they were looking for Nori. I know I shouldn't have but they were going to take Akira, I had to do something. I'm not even sure what happened; it all happened so fast."

Kaoru grabbed on to Kenshin's gi as she tried to sit up.

"We have to find him Kenshin; Akira is just a little boy."

"We will find him that we will. That is my promise to you Miss Kaoru. For right now we need to get something cold on that bruise on your face that we do."

Then out of the corner of his eye Kenshin caught the sight of the splintered pieces of Kaoru's Bokken. He quickly turned back to Kaoru as he pressed her with another question.

"Miss Kaoru, were you hit with anything else at all?"

"No I don't think so."

Kaoru then became aware of something warm on the front of her yutata. Casting her sapphire orbs down toward her stomach, Kaoru saw that some how a splintered piece of her wood bokken had some how pierced her there.

"Ken…shin."

"Yes, Miss Kaoru what is it?"

Just at that moment the moonlight filtered into the room and shone down on Kenshin and Kaoru. Kenshin's eyes widened at the sight on the splintered piece of wood that seemingly protruded from Kaoru.

"You'll be all right Miss Kaoru that you will."

Suddenly, Kenshin felt Kaoru go limp in his arms; which made him look up at her face quickly.

"Miss Kaoru, Miss Kaoru!"

Kenshin eyes darted quickly around the room until he looked at where Kaoru had been laying. A crimson black pool seemed to laughing back at him in the moonlight. Without another word, Kenshin took off to Mr. Gensai and Miss Megumi's.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888**

"Miss Megumi, you must hurry that you must."

At the sound of Kenshin's hurried foot step, Sano sat up and Hiko glanced in Kenshin's direction. It was then that the two realized that Kenshin was carrying someone in his arms.

"Kenshin, what happened to Kaoru?"

"She has been badly injured that she has."

Without giving it any thought Sanosuke slid the door open to the doctor's office.

"Megumi, quick it's Kaoru. She's been hurt really bad. Kenshin says she has lost a lot of blood."

Megumi's eyes widened at hearing Sanosuke's words. Dr. Gensai only nodded to her.

"Go and see to Kaoru, I'll finish up the work that needs to be done here."

Megumi nodded to Dr. Gensai as she hurried out of the operating room to see to Kaoru's injures. Upon taking a look at Kaoru, Megumi noticed the tight hold that Kenshin had on her.

"Bring her over here; I'll see what I can do to stop the bleeding; though you are going to have to let go of her Sir Ken."

Kenshin gasped and his eyes widened when he realized that he was still holding Kaoru protectively in his arms.

"Yes, of course Miss Megumi."

Dr. Gensai entered the room next.

"What is the existent of the damage that was done?"

When Megumi didn't answer him, Dr. Gensai only nodded as a grim looked spread cross his face.

"I see, well let us get to work shall we."

"Oh course doctor."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Kenshin's eyes were set as he continue to think things through his mind. To have had kidnapped not only Kyoko, but now Akira as well. Kenshin now knew that these people that were after Nori would stop at nothing. He also knew that it was more likely an accident that Kaoru was stabbed by the splintered piece of her bokken. Yet the abuse that her face had gone through was not.

"Kenshin, hey Kenshin the men that injured Kaoru they were after Nori weren't they?"

At the sound of Sanosuke's voice, Kenshin was startled out of his thoughts.

"Yes, it would seem that they were for they even went as far as kidnapping Akira as well; which was done most likely when who ever this Kin person is realized that Seiichi had failed. It is very important that we rescue Akira that it is. However, right now I wish to make sure Kaoru and Miss Nori will be, alright that I do."

Sanosuke clenched his fist at hearing this, but he also knew that Kenshin was right. It was important that Nori and the little Missy were going to be all right, but that didn't stop him from being pissed off.

"Are you sure you want to wait, you idiot?"

Kenshin's face went flat at hearing his master's choice of words.

"It would upset Miss Kaoru a lot if she were to wake up and found that I had left that it would. Perhaps you could go after them and we could catch up to you. Akira is after all part of your family now as well."

Hiko however, was having a different battle inside of himself. Akira and Kyoko weren't just family to him they were now his grandchildren as much as he hated to say it. It was a secret that only his brother Kana and his wife had known and they were both dead now.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Upon waking up Nori learned that she was no longer blind. She then lay still in her bed as she listened to Kenshin speak from what she had gathered thus far was that Kaoru had a serious injury and Akira had been kidnapped. Nori didn't need to know more then that. Sitting up, Nori then quietly started to pull herself up on her feet; using her _sakabato_ as a crutch to do so.

Picking up a quill, Nori quickly wrote Sanosuke a note. Right before she slowly and silently slipped out into the darkness. After retrieving her Katana from the dojo, Nori made her way to the last stable in Tokyo.

"I would like to purchase one of your fastest horses. I'm not sure if I will ever be back this way again. So there should be enough money here for you to purchase a new horse and then some."

The older gentleman opened the money pouch, and poured the gold coins out into his hands.

"Young lady, this is much too generous, please I can't take all of this just for one horse."

Nori winced as she climbed on the back of a dark strawberry roan.

"Think of it as a gift. Your grandfather was kind to me once and for that I thank him and you. Besides I was old friends with the mother of this gelding."

Then without looking back at the town once know as Edo. Nori Hiromasa, headed in the direction of Nagasaki.

"Hang in there a little longer Akira, Kin Makoto I'm coming for you."

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

After stopping the bleeding and telling the others that Kaoru was going to be all right. Megumi made her way to go and check on Nori; however what she found was so startling that she cried out. Megumi then turned and ran to find Kenshin and Sanosuke.

"Sano, Sir Ken come quick, its Nori she's gone."

Sanosuke's eyes widened in surprise, "What, how I thought Doctor Gensai and you said she was going to be all right after some rest."

"No you misunderstand, she's not dead Sanosuke. Nori-san is missing she is no longer in her room."

"What!"

Sanosuke, Kenshin and Hiko hurried off toward the room that Nori had been resting in.

Nori's futon had the looks of being slept in, but there was indeed no Nori in the room.

"How could she even move Kenshin? Her whole body is almost completely riddled with wounds."

"Do you really need Sir Ken to answer that? He himself has been almost at the edge of death the will to live and be with the ones you love is sometimes stronger then the pain of the wound."

"Yeah but why would Nori, just get up and leave without saying any?"

It was then that Kenshin notice a note with Sanosuke's name on it written in Nori's beautiful handwriting.

"Sano, there is a letter here that there is and it is addressed to you Sano."

Sanosuke let out a breath as he looked down at the letter in Kenshin's hand; before he reached out and took it from his friend.

_Dear Sanosuke,_

_There are many things that I wished to say to you, yet I never could find a way to say them that I indeed could not. I find myself having feeling for you. They are the kind of feelings I was sure I would never have again._

_I was a hitokiri during the Bakumatsu. I can not change who I was in the past. All I really can do is try to move forward and hope that things will one day be peaceful for everyone here._

_Sano if I do not return long side Akira-chan. Then there is a chance that I may have saved him. But I have done so at the cost of my own life. I wish for you not to worry about me so much that I don't. I wish for you, Kenshin and Miss Kaoru look out and care for Kyoko and Akira. There is money hidden away for all of their needs Kyoko knows of the spot. As a gift to you Sanosuke-sama, I have paid your tab at the Akabeko and have given Tae money that should cover any tabs you may have in the near future._

_I am sorry that I have chosen to leave in such a poor matter that I truly am. It is my wish to return to my new family before the last sakura petals have fallen from the trees. Please do not come after me, I wish no harm to come to you or your friends._

_Please tell Kenshin that there is a special tea in my room at the dojo. It will help Kaoru to heal a little faster; by helping to build up her bodies strength to fight infections. He should stay by her side it would mean a lot to Kaoru. Though I'm sure he has already made his decision. It is for that reason that I have decided to go._

_To everyone I wish you the best. _

_Nori Hiromasa_

_**End of letter**_

Without saying a word to Kenshin, Hiko or even Megumi; Sanosuke gripped the letter in his fist before letting it fall to the floor as he ran out of the room, down the hall and then out of the door.

"Sanosuke wait. Where are you going?"

Kenshin bent down to retrieve the crumpled letter. Smoothing it out Kenshin began to read it. He then looked over at Hiko.

"Are you going to go after them Master Hiko, this one would go that I would if it wasn't for Miss Kaoru's injuries."

"Hn, why should I care about that bird head friend of yours? As for Nori she has decided to do this on her own why should I stop her?"

Kenshin smiled softly at Hiko.

"This one was not talking about Sanosuke that I wasn't. I will worry about him that I will. However, it was to Miss Nori that I was speaking. She is very special to you, this one will not try to figure it out past her being apart of your family that I will not, but wouldn't that be enough to make you want to go and be there by her side."

"Kenshin, what would an idiot apprentice like you know about how I feel about my family? After all you are just an idiot."

Kenshin's face fell slightly.

'_Why does he always have to be so mean? All, this one was trying to do was to get him to go after her, and to watch out from Sano. Maybe that was asking too much. Oh well this one tried that I did.'_

Kenshin gave a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know anything about how you feel about family that I do not. However, I know that if it was my niece or even if she was my daughter I would want to be there for her."

Kenshin missed Hiko's in take of breath at hearing the word daughter.

"After all these years of not knowing your niece, this one wouldn't think that you would want to lose her so soon. I truly don't believe that."

Kenshin's amethyst orbs widened as he watched Hiko start to walk off in the direction that Sanosuke had run off in. Kenshin could only smile at his Master fading back.

"Kenshin, hurry it's Kaoru she waking up."

Kenshin turned his head quickly at the sound of Yahiko's voice. He himself took off at a run to go and be at Kaoru's side.

_**TBC….**_

**(I apologize for the very late Chapter. I had planned on finishing and posting this sooner. However life really swept me away. I'm not sure how many of you still read this, But I am Engaged and have been so blissfully happy and busy planning a wedding in two summers since last year, believe in planning ahead. I hope everyone enjoy this chapter. There is more action, suspense and romance to come.**

**Ciao,**

**TaintedDarkInuShemeeko)**


End file.
